


I think you need to stay

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	I think you need to stay

You have these crazy, roller coaster feelings and you’re not quite sure what to do with them.

“Tell him.”

“What?” Ana’s attention snapped up from her latte which she had been too engrossed in, she had been staring at the foam for almost long enough for it to sink into the rest of the drink.

“Tell him how you feel, idiot.”

What Francesca was proposing was something that Ana had thought about a lot, fantasised about even. How she’d tell Marco that her feels for him went beyond just the sexual variety. He’d declare that he felt the same way and he’d take her into his arms, and well… - you know.

“No. I can’t do that. He won’t feel the same.” Ana shrugged the idea off. When she thought about her fantasy realistically, it always warped into a scenario where Marco would say that all he wanted was sex with no strings, and that if she wasn’t able to provide it anymore, he’d find it from somewhere else.

“How do you know that?”

Ana shrugged, fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. “I have this fear that if I make this more than he wants, he’ll end it altogether. I can’t lose him. I’d rather have it continue the way that it is, than lose him. That’s not a risk I’m willing to take.”

~

“No.”

“Marco!” Marcel whined.

“I already told you no.” Marco lifted his beer to his lips and took a swig.

“I would…Oh come on. She’s looking over here. Marco she’s giving you the eye. She’d let you have her right here.” Marcel was half way off his seat, leaning against the table as he looked over at the girl.

Marco had glanced over only a handful of times but he hadn’t been interested in what he saw looking back at him.

She was the type of girl that Marco actively avoided if at all possible in night clubs. He had a fear of one of them cornering him and taking a picture of him in a position that looked back, but was actually totally innocent.

“I don’t go for girls like that. That girl is only looking over here at Marco Reus the footballer. She’s not interested in Marco Reus the person.” Marco sighed.

Robin chipped in that he agreed with his friend.

Marcel wasn’t pleased that they were just brushing her off like that.

“She might be a nice girl. See Marco, this is why you’re still single. You’re not taking any chances.”

That peeked Marco’s interest and he realised then, that his friend was right. He hadn’t been taking his chances, had he?

~

“Ana?”

Marco knocked a few times at her bedroom door. Francesca had let him in, an almost giddy look scrawled across her face. She was a nice girl, funny. He thought she’d get on well with Robin if they ever met.

“Ana. It’s uh- It’s me…” he knocked again.

“Go away – me. No more booty calls!” she called back to him.

He laughed at that, leaning against the door. He knocked his fist softly against it.

“Pleaseeee An. I just want to talk.”

She let him in, opening the door so quickly that he nearly fell through it, and straight into her.

He followed her as she went to her bed. She sat down on the edge, putting a pretty clear distance between them, and in that moment Marco thought that her joke before she’d opened the door wasn’t a joke, and that she actually didn’t want to see him anymore. He would deserve that, for treating her like nothing more than a way to get what he wanted.

He had thought though, that maybe, just maybe she liked him as much as he liked her.

That was the real reason why he couldn’t take that girl from the club home, wasn’t it? He wanted to go home to her.

He wanted to tell the next girl that approached him in a night club that he had a girlfriend, and that he was happy with her, but as Ana sat across from him with her hands in her lap he felt that future slipping away from him.

“You wanted to talk…” she mumbled, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as he had noticed she often did when she was nervous. Marco thought it was funny that he noticed such a little trait. He was often called oblivious by his friends and wouldn’t know what was going on around him, but he noticed that.

“So. This is it.” He laughed.

“What are you talking about? And why are you laughing?”

He didn’t want to answer, and so he leant forward closing the space between them and pressed his lips against hers, cautiously at first as he thought that she might pull away.

At first she responded, pressing her chest against his and slipping her arms loosely around his neck. He clung to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Then she pulled back, laying her hands upon his chest in balled fists.

“This isn’t talking.” She pointed to his lips, and then hers.

He smirked, tipping his head. “No, it’s much better.”

“I’m serious, Marco. What did you come here for? The usual?”

To Marco she seemed colder than usual with those questions, his smile immediately dropped from his face.

“No. Maybe I’m just not very good with words…” he looked down, trying to somewhat gather his thoughts before he thought again. “Ana…you know when we started this I already liked you. I just wasn’t sure how you would feel about being in the spot light, being with me. I thought it would be less pressure if we saw each other in private. I never wanted it to evolve into friends with benefits, I never wanted it to be about just sex.”

Ana wore a confused expression. Marco guessed that this wasn’t what she had expected him to be saying.

“What I’m trying to say is, that I’m ready for us now if you are. I want to take you on a proper date. I want to tag you in pictures on Instagram….” He laughed, cutting himself off, well aware of how ridiculous he probably sounded.

“I thought you were really private?” she put a hand over her mouth, but Marco could still see the corners of her lips turn up into a smile, and saw the blush flush across her cheeks.

“Fuck it!”

“Francesca told me to admit my feelings to you…” she looked towards the door as if Cesca could hear them.

“So what do you think?” he asked.

She paused for a moment, before her arms wound once more around his neck.

“I think you need to stay.”


End file.
